sonic_dxfandomcom-20200213-history
STH: ENDGAME SAGA
The Endgame Saga also known as '' Operation Endgame" is the fifth saga from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It follows after the Anti Sonic arc. The first episode for this story arc released October 12 1999. It's main plot concern is Sonic is framed for the death of Sally Acorn on a mission to infiltrate Robotnik's base. Sonic escapes from prison maintaining his innocence while Robotnik reveals his most evil plan yet. PLOT Several days after defeating Anti-Sonic and his evil gang, Sonic and his pals began to regroup on a mission to destroy and infiltrate Robotnik's base. While they camp out beside enemy baselines, The Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters arrive and accompany Sonic and his pals on their mission. While eating during a campfire, Drago, an wolf from The Wolf Pack berates Sonic's Uncle Chuck for being a robot. He goes on to state how he can secretly be a spy before being shutdown by Sonic quickly. Before Drago can get another word, Geoffrey St. John arrives as he reveals he's been spying on Sir Charles recently stating he may be the traitor between one of the Freedom Fighters. But Sonic rushes in and attacks Geoffrey. The two face-off between each other before it is broken up by Antoine D'coolete as he reveals that Geoffrey may be be traitor. After everything was settled out, Lupe, the leader of the Wolf Pack scolds Drago for leaving the pack without her permission again. She than starts to grow stern suspicions against him. The next morning, The teams remain at the alpha point while Sonic and Sally worked together to infiltrate the base. Before they could proceed, Sally begins to have a flashback with her and her father from the previous day. King Max states that on the next mission Sally must watch for Sonic as he feels he may be a traitor. As the 2 go off on their own paths during the mission, Sally climbs Robotniks walls to break through the base. But from a egg monitor watching their every move he presses a button which unleashes 3 Egg Turrets from under Sally. Luckily Rotor's rocket launcher the Party-Head Quadrant destroyed the wall turrets. Sonic appears from a ledge above Sally. Sonic then gets a knife and cuts the rope that Sally was hanging from, falling to her doom. She impacts the ground which appears she's broken her bones and her neck. Meanwhile Sonic begins attacking Robotniks Base with him and Snively retreating. The other Freedom Fighters then return to Knothole to seek medical attention for Sally. Leaving Sonic behind. Hours later, Dr Quack reveals that Sally Acorn died from her injuries. As the group mourns her death Sonic returns questioning why they left him back at Robotnik's base. But Geoffrey St. John then arrests Sonic for the murder of the princess, despite him maintaining his innocence. A few days later, Sonic's trial begins where he is ultimately found guilty in less than 1 hour. Due to his heroic efforts serving the Republic Of Acorn, he was only sentenced to life imprisonment on the Devils Gulag. After the verdict was reached, Sonic was escorted to the prison. Three days later, Sonic is in the cafeteria eating lunch as the Fearsome Foursome arrive and try to mess with our hero. This results in Sonic fending off against himself. 2 guards arrive to break up the fight but soon end up being knocked out along with the group. Sonic wakes up moments alter and notices the guards key. He takes as he escapes to the launch room escaping by want of the police flyers. The guards awaken alerting the authorities of Sonic's escape. Geoffrey and his team begin searching for Sonic as he reveals he has a microchip inside of Sonic's shackle which tracks down his location. Sonic manages to hold onto the plane before 2 swatbots shoot it down killing everyone but Sonic on the aircraft. As the swatbots search for survivors Sonic escapes as he runs into a cave feeling like danger is over. Meanwhile Antoine and Bunnie investigate on Drago as he suspiciously walks off into the forest again into the home of his girlfriend Hershey the Cat. Upon following them they learn that Drago and Anti-Sonic had a secret meeting recently as Anti-Sonic wants his "cut'' for their unknown deal they made. As Antoine tries to investigate and follow Drago, he is ambushed and attacked by Swatbots along with bunnie. Geoffrey sooner or later finds Sonic's location as the 2 Freedom Fighters battle inside the cave. It reaches a dead end where Sonic is left with the decision to give up or jump over the waterfall. Sonic decides to jump. Later back at Knothole, King Max holds a meeting with all the Freedom Fighters and Royal army. He reveals that he's hired a new War general to battle with them against Robotnik. However it turned out to be none other then Robotnik himself. He reveals how he came up with this whole scheme revealing that King Acorn is actually a robot copy. Robotnik prepares for his next latest scheme known as Operation Endgame. Later as Sonic falls into the river, he's awoken unconscious as one of the royal guards rescued him from drowning. Before he can be arrested under police custody, Dulcy the Dragon arrives and saves Sonic leading to another wild goose chase.